Meddling
by plottwist2020
Summary: Otis thinks that he has professed his feelings for Mauve over voice message but Mauves neighbour has deleted it and she'll never hear it and know how he feels. Not only that but Isaac continues to feed into Mauves mind of how bad of a friend Otis truly is. Will Otis ever get the girl he loves back or will he continue to lose a never ending battle?
1. In Search Of Her

Set right after the end of season 2.

_Chapter 1: In Search Of Her_

**Otis**

I wake up feeling like I'm on top of the world. I finally have all my feelings out in the open with Maeve and life couldn't be or feel any better. What could possibly go wrong?

I hop into the shower and look down and I notice that I have a massive boner that I must take care of right away. I get dressed for the day and brush my teeth. I can't wait to see Mauve today. I don't want to wait till school so maybe I will go meet her at her place so that we can talk. Or is that pushing it a bit much?

"I'm going to school!" I rush out the door.

Jean, my mother comes around the corner, "What's the rush? School doesn't start for another hour?"

"Must we have to share everything?"

"Well, I thought we were making amends and working through things?"

"Okay." I surrender. I do love my mother. I truly do believe that she is a great mother and a brilliant therapist. "I am going to see Maeve."

"Oh, well go on then. I won't keep you waiting."

"Thanks, mom." I send my mom a warm smile and leave the house. I grab my bike and walk it down the staircase outside. After I get to the bottom, I hop on the bike and head to Maeve's house. After a while I locate Maeve's trailer and knock on it but no answer.

"She's not home." I hear a familiar voice that doesn't feel too welcoming. Isaac.

"Where did she go?" I ask.

"I'm not sure." Isaac says.

"Okay, if you see her could you let her know that I am looking for her?" I say and then start to leave. "Oh, and do you know if Maeve saw her messages?"

"I told her that she should check her messages but I wouldn't know if she actually did."

"Thanks anyways" I leave and I head towards the school.

After half an hour I still haven't bumped into Mauve. What if she doesn't come to school?

"What is your deal today?" Eric says

"What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"You have barely said anything since we got here. So, I ask again, what's your deal?"

"I stopped by Mauves trailer this morning before school."

"And?"

"Okay, I have something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I told Maeve how I felt."

"Holy shit man that's fantastic news! Did you guys kiss? What did she say? Did she say she loved you back? Are you guys a thing?"

"Slow down. I didn't even get a response." I can see how confused Eric's face looks after I said that. "Maybe I should clarify? I said it over voice message."

"You did what now!" Eric yells and basically everyone heard him. He turns around, "None of your guy's business. God, damn!" I give him a dead glance. "And continue."

"Great now I'm freaking out even more than I was before."

"Nah, you are going to be alright. She loves you, man."

"Yeah…yeah you're right. I stopped by her trailer to see if she was home so that we could talk. My brain is spiraling out of control."

"Ughh, you good man? You don't seem so sure of yourself."

"I just need to see her because I have no idea how she's feeling right now or if she's even heard the message."

"Why don't you just send her a text message?"

"I don't want to come off as stalkish. I literally just sent her a crazy message of me professing my love maybes she is trying to ignore me and that's why she's not at school yet?"

"Chill man she's going to come. She's not that type of girl to just ignore you over nothing."

"I might freak out!"

"Freak out about what?" A woman's voice comes into the conversation. It's Maeve. I am somehow relieved and yet I am freaking out a little bit more. I think my heart fell out of me as soon as I laid eyes on her. Fuck. She's gorgeous.

"Oh nothing!" Eric says quickly.

"Otis, can I talk to you." Maeve asks as she finds it a little hard to make eye contact with me. She seems a little bit closed off. She definitely heard my message.

"Uh, yeah. For sure." I look at Eric, but he doesn't do anything and we all just stand around awkwardly, but Eric doesn't get it.

"Oh, yeah I'll just uh, be over…there" Eric awkwardly walks off.

"What's up, Wiley."

"I've been thinking about a lot of things and it has come to my conclusion that it would be for the best that we don't talk to each other ever again."

And just like that my whole world came crashing down on me and I have no idea what just happened. One second everything was that way it was supposed to be. I thought I did everything that I was supposed to do, and I just get completely blindsided. After making a complete fool out of myself at that party there is no way that Mauve is going to want to be with me anyway.

Maeve walks off and I am left there with a million confusing thoughts spinning around my head. This is all my fault.


	2. The Creation of the Letter

**Chapter 2: The Creation of The Letter**

* * *

I here knocking coming from downstairs while I'm sitting in my bedroom. I spring out of my bed and go downstairs and open the front door to see my best friend, Eric.

It is to no surprise that he makes himself at home as soon as he walks inside. We head upstairs as he says, "I am so excited for Aimee's party tonight!"

"Ugh." I pout.

"Don't tell me you're not going?" He flops onto my bed.

"Of course, I'm not going. There is no way I can go."

"Is this because of Maeve?"

"What else would it be about?" I quickly utter.

"Jeez! You don't have to be so harsh."

"I'm sorry. I'm just upset over Maeve. I spilled my heart out and she just rejects me so hard. That hurt."

"Well, did you ever consider your actions?"

"What do you mean?" I sit down next to Eric.

"Well, you did humiliate her in front of a whole high school party and were a complete asshole."

"But I thought that she was going to let me make it up to her."

"Well, I guess you're going to have to try a lot harder now if you really even want her in your life. Forget trying to get her to be your girlfriend."

"Thanks for that."

"I'm just telling you the harsh truth."

"I guess. What time is it even?" I ask Eric and he looks at his phone.

"It's 8 o'clock. We should probably head over." Eric says.

"I already told you that I am not going." I insist as I pick up a magazine laying on my bedside table.

Eric snatches it out of my hand and launches it across the room. "Stop being such a pussy. She might not even go. And even if she does, so what? Show her that you aren't a bitch and how good of a guy your truly are. But, don't be an asshole even though you're good a being that."

"Hey!"

"Its true and you can't deny it because I have the whole school to back me up."

"Okay, fine! I'll go" I can't take the guilt anymore. I can't let Maeve's and I's entire friendship end because I can't make up for the things that I did. I need to end this now!"

I grab a piece of paper and write a long letter on it.

"What are you doing?" Eric asks.

"Doing what I should have just done in the first place." I fold it up and put it in my jacket pocket.

I leave my room and as I rush downstairs, I hear Eric bumble from in my bedroom, "Where are you going?"

"To fix everything! I'll meet you at the party!" I yell as I close the door. I jump on my bike and head to Maeve's place. I am nervous and kind of hope she's not there to slam the door in my face and I can just slide it into her window or something. If she is there and answers, I don't know what I will say to her. If she'll even let me say anything that is. I can see the trailer park in the distance, and I start to get even more nervous.

I set my bike down on the ground and take a deep breath in and out. I knock on the door and there no answer. I relax a bit until I notice the door open and see Maeve. At first, she had a smile but then it turned to a frown when she saw me, and my heart dropped. That's not what I want for her at all. I don't want to make her feel that way, I just want her to be happy.

"What are you doing here?" She asks. I can tell she's ready for me to make one sound and she'll shut the door on my face. I don't even say anything. I suddenly don't even know what to say.

"First off you look really pretty tonight." Damn, she is so beautiful. I notice she curled her smile for a split second from my compliment. "To be honest, I came here and I was going to give you this," I hold up the folded up paper in my hand, "But, I realized how selfish I have been and how big of a dickhead I am. I don't think I can make it up to you because you're such a good person but quite frankly I don't think that I deserve it at this point. You're such an amazing person and you deserve everything that you want, and I will never get in the way of that for you because you work so hard for it. You're such a smart person, you're the smartest person I know. I know you'll do great things for sure and you'll probably be really successful. So, I just had to tell you that if you are never going to speak to me ever again."

"Are you going to give me that piece of paper?" She asks inquisitive about what could possibly be on that paper.

"I came here entirely for the reason being that I was going to give you this letter, but I realized how selfish I have been, and I feel like doing this could make it even worse. The fact that you're here even listening me out right now is crazy since you told me you never wanted to see me again." I put the paper back into my pocket. "So no, I am not going to give you this letter. I am sorry I bothered you." I turn around and begin to walk away. I feel this is the right thing to do. I probably shouldn't have even come in the first place.

"Hey Dickhead." I hear Maeve's voice from behind me. I turn around to see she has a half smile.

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She goes back into her trailer as I walk off with my bike and my heart is still pounding from that interaction. I head to Aimee's party and on the way all that I can think about is Maeve and how gorgeous she looks and how much I'm going to have to make it up to her.

I arrive at the party and there is already a ton of people here. I put my bike somewhere where no one will see it and head inside.

While I am walking inside, I notice a couple girls laughing by a bush and…ew I think one is throwing up. I quickly go inside and the music is blasting. I look around to see if I can spot Eric anywhere but so far, no sign of him. I go to the kitchen and fix myself up a drink. I look up to see Ruby walk into the room and start making herself a drink.

"Hey." She awkwardly says.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask Ruby.

"I am good." She quickly says as she rushes out of the room. "Bye." What an awkward encounter...

I turn around and see Eric, "What did Ruby say?"

"Nothing. She's acting a bit strange though. How long have you been here?"

"I came here as soon as you went all dodgy at your house like an hour ago."

"Oh yeah."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to Maeve's house. I was going to give her this?" I hand Eric my letter.

Eric opens it and looks over it quickly, "Holy crap. Why didn't you?"

"Because, I don't want to make anything worse for Maeve and I. I want to make it up to her and honestly, I don't know how."

"For how much you love her, you probably already know how."

"How do you know for sure though?"

"I am your best friend, Otis. I know you more than you know yourself most days." Eric pauses for a short moment and then says in surprise, "Well, why don't you look at that? The universe works in mysterious ways." He grabs my shoulders and turns me around. I look up and there is Maeve walking right towards me.

* * *

**Author Note:**

What did you guys think of the first two chapters? Is there anything you want to see happen? Let me know and please leave a review! Thank you and happy reading!


	3. The Walk

**Chapter 3: The Walk**

* * *

I don't know what to say to her. I mean, I just saw her, but I love her so much she makes me forget my train of thought. I notice Maeve walking towards me when suddenly, I see Aimee grab Maeve and pull her to side.

"Damn it." I say out loud.

"It's okay Otis. You're going to be able to talk to her all night. You need to relax. Have a drink." Eric says as he then proceeds to hand me his drink.

"I am not drinking." I protest.

"Why not?"

"Bad things happen when I drink so I am not touching a sip of alcohol. I shouldn't drink such substances."

"Well, you're very much in the wrong environment for that my friend." Eric jokes. I continue to admire Maeve and her shiny brown hair. I was so surprised when she changed her hair. I don't care what she looks like, she's always beautiful.

I look around because I don't want to get caught starring at her considering I am at a high school party and there are tons of people around. "Do you think they are talking about me?" I ask.

"How would I know?"

Maeve looks over at me and then looks back Aimee. Oh, they must be talking about me. This is killing me. "I need to talk to her about the message."

"Don't think you could do that another time? This is a party. This is all about having fun."

"You're right." I still really want to do it.

I gather up some courage and decide to go up to Maeve and Aimee. I take a deep breath and as I am walking over all I can hear, besides the blaring dance music, is my heart thumping almost nearly out of my chest. I don't know why I am so nervous suddenly to be around her. It's not like much has change. Except, I have confessed my love for her and she completely blinded sided me and she wont tell me how she feels now.

I back up and I hit a wall, or what seems to be a wall. I turn around and its Eric blocking me. "What are you doing?" I ask Eric.

"You're the one who is getting yourself in to all kinds of messes and now you have a big one to make with the girl of your dreams. Now, she is not going to be the girl of your dreams much longer if you don't go over there and talk to her."

"What happened to, 'It's a party. Have a drink'?"

"That was when I realize that you're going to be annoying and wont stop talking about Maeve until you do go talk to her, so, the sooner, he better I can hear you to whining."

"Fair enough." I take one more final breath and I walk over to Maeve and Aimee, who are talking in front of the front window in the living room. "Sorry if I am interrupting an important conversation."

"It's okay, Otis. You can talk to Maeve." She laughs and then walks to get herself another drink.

I turn to Maeve and give her a confused look, "Why is she laughing like that?"

"No reason, Dickhead. It's Aimee, remember."

"You do have a point there." After a moment of awkwardness between us, I say, "I know we are at a party, but do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, I wasn't having that much fun anyway."

We exit the door before Aimee runs after us, "Hey, where do you two think you are going."

"We are going for a walk we'll be back."

"Sure, you will." Aimee winks at Maeve and then runs away.

"What is her deal? What was that wink all about? Remember I know a lot about psychology."

"If you knew a lot about psychology you wouldn't have had to ask me that question in the first place."

"Wow, Maeve, you are pretty smart. Maybe, you should run your own advice clinic." I joke.

"HA-HA-HA." Maeve mocks me. After a while, we get far enough away from the party. "Where are you taking me."

"Who said I am taking you anywhere?"

"Well, you seem to know where you are going, and you are basically leading the way so."

"There's this place that I want to go to that not everybody knows about."

"Are you secretly just murderer and you are going to take me out to the woods to kill me." She laughs. At least she's making jokes and laughing around me.

"Yes, exactly what I was planning. You have caught on to my master plan." I joke.

After a while of walking we finally arrive to where I was trying to bring Maeve.

"Whoa, Otis, its so beautiful." Maeve says in awe. We walked all the way to a small pond with a cliff. There's a waterfall hanging down the cliff with space to swim behind it. There's moss growing on the stone walls and flowers growing all around. There's a broken tree that has fallen that lays just on the edge of the water. Maeve and I walk to the tree stump and climb on top and sit down. "How have I been here as long as I have and have never come across or even heard of this place?"

"The reason because that it's a little far and its also very hidden behind all this stone wall."

"I guess. How come you are showing me it?"

"Well, I thought I should show a beautiful place to a beautiful girl."

I notice that she blushes, "Why did you bring me here?"

"You are such a good person and I am so grateful that you are in my life and I couldn't ask for the most understanding friend, but I do have to know one thing."

"What is that?"

"Do you feel the same way?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the voicemail that I left you."

"What voicemail."

"You can't just pretend I didn't send you a voicemail professing my love for you."

"What?"

"You-you never-got that?"

"No, and I look at my voicemails every day. You did what?"

I sit up and I fall back off the stump, "Ow!"

"Oh, my God, Otis!" Maeve jumps down to see if I am all right. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ill be fine." I try to stand up. "I think I hit my head."

"You need to go to the doctor. You're bleeding on your head!"

"I'll be okay."

"No, you won't. You might need stitches." Maeve inspects the cut on my head.

"I will be okay." I stand up, "See. All better."

"Maybe you should go home and sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight Maeve." I leave and head home.

_WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

* * *

**MAEVE POV**

"Goodnight Otis." I say back to Otis and then he leaves. I sit back on the stump hoping I don't fall and end up in the situation that he is in right now. I look down and see a piece of paper laying on the grown stuck under a rock. I jump down, pick it up and read it.

_Dear Maeve,_

_I know that you don't like romantic gestures but I this is as least as romantic as I can get for you whether you like it or not. I am writing this letter without knowing what I am putting down, I am just trying to get down as many thoughts as I can put into words…._

* * *

And CLIFFHANGER...aka my specialty. What do you think that Otis is going to say to Maeve in his letter! Let me know and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter as well. Also, I don't think I want to make the chapters that long so I think I am going to stick with this as an average! Thanks for reading!


End file.
